Countess of the Moon
by LightDarkGemini
Summary: For reasons unknown, Amaris Ferose has been shipped off to England by this organization named Hellsing. Not just anyone is summoned by Sir Integra and is brought half way around the world just to have tea. What does this infamous vampire hunter want with her? Why is Hellsing headhunting her of all people? AlucardxOC rated M for language, sexual containt and future violence
1. Hellsing Sister

**hey all! This is my first Hellsing fiction so be gentle with me. i don't own anything but Amaris Ferose.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Hellsing Sister**

"_Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen._  
_So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you._  
_Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste._  
_Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_"

- Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

The car drove past the huge iron gates that was the entrance to the Hellsing mansion. She didn't want to look out the window and see what her new home would be like. Nope. She was too busy mentally freaking out. The girl may have seemed all calm and cool but on the inside, she wasn't. Knowing fully well what kind of organization Hellsing was freaked her out even more. How did she even get here? well by plane duh, but not what she meant. What she meant was how did her, a girl all the way from North America, get picked to join the Hellsing family. How. Nothing. Makes. Sense!

She groaned to herself as the car came to a complete stop right in front of the huge doors that was the Hellsing mansion. Black heather heeled boots stepped out of the car, bag in hand, she couldn't help but look up. It was ... huge. everything seemed so huge, she didn't have another word to describe the place but huge, dark, and big. Yup, she was so going to die here. Her thoughts were silenced by someone clearing their throat.

"Miss. Amaris", Said a male British voice.

She brought her head down to tell brown eyes settle on a elder man with grey hair tied in a pony tail and wearing butler like clothing. The girl gave him a blank blink. "hm?", she answered in a soft voice.

The man struggled to keep his 'proper' appearance and not to point out his distress on her manners. He just sighed it out, "My name is Walter, I am the butler of the Hellsing estate".

The girl gave him a faint smile, "Amaris Ferose but i see you knew that already", she said with sarcasm through a sweet voice.

He glared for a second, telling that this person standing before him was going to add on top of the current troubles he already has. The man sighed again, "If you will follow me, Sir Integra is waiting in her office". He said slightly dry as he turned to walk through the doors.

Amaris instantly followed suit, her legs trying to keep up with his. "What about my stuff?", she said with worry, looking back at the black car.

"I wouldn't worry, they will be sent to your room", He explained to her. The girl sighed, there was a lot of important items in her suit cases.

As they strunted through the halls of the mansion, silence fell between them. Leaving only the sound of her heels clicking against the hard floor. One thing that caught her mind was that she couldn't help not be amazed by the home itself. Mostly about how it was so well kept, seeing as there didn't seem to be much maids. Actually, from what she could tell, the only person living in here another than the butler was Integra. It worried her, she didn't like feeling alone in such a big place. she can't help but feel as if the walls have all eyes on her. Its creepy. And begins to make her feel slightly nervous.

Amaris clung into her blue bag tightly, there was a tug on her heart that she couldn't shake for some reason. It was almost making her feel sick. Maybe jet lag? she was in a completely different timezone. Plus she hasn't eaten much. Amaris shakes her head 'stop freaking yourself out', she tries to calm her mind.

"ah...", she admits to talk to Walter in hopes the feelings would leave her alone, "So is there others living here?". she asked with obvious nervousness in her tone.

"Yes and no", Walter answers with his back to her, "There is a separate wing for our forces, only ah... special personnel is to stay in the main quarters of the estate".

At first she smiled, liking the idea of her being 'special' floated her boat to the extreme but then she couldn't help to wonder who else had this status. The whole place was a big mystery to her.

The butler stopped in first of yet again big doors, Amaris guessed this was where the boss was waiting for her. He knocked on the wood with the curl of his finger.

"Come in", Said a strong voice, allowing them entrance into the room. The girl gulped, biting her lip in nervousness. Walter opened the door, light shined on her face as they walked it. Oh the light, she already did not like this room. She secretly prayed her room didn't have so much windows, in no way she was going to die by raging sunlight.

Amaris followed Walter towards the desk where what seemed to be a woman with long blond hair, circular glasses and a cigar. The girl had a hard time telling Integra was in fact a woman from the suit she was wearing. When blue eyes met hers, Amaris felt a shiver run down her spine. She inhaled the light smell of the cigar, the effects allowing Amaris to calm her nerves a bit.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was the woman before her. Amaris couldn't help but feel both timid and amazed. A woman managing such a organization wasn't heard of often.

When the girl realized that the two figures had been scanning her all over, from head to toe. Amaris felt heat rise throughout her body, her face raging with a feverish tint. She awkwardly avoided the blue eyes on her and stared anywhere but the woman.

Integra catching Amaris' reaction smirked, finding the girl interesting."Do you know why you're here Amaris?", a smooth voice asked, cutting through the silences. She placed her half smoked cigar on an ash tray.

The girl tilted her head in thought, "well... now that you mention it". She hadn't been told much, just that she was needed and nothing more. She was rushed onto a plane with whatever luggage she managed to carry. Amaris shook her head softly, "I don't".

The blue eyed women placed her elbows on the desk, gloved fingers intertwining. "You're here to replace me in the future". She said bluntly.

Amaris was shocked, and it showed. Brown eyes widened and her lips parted, head slightly shaking in disbelief. "N-no... that's in no way possible", her voice trembled slightly. "Like replace as in become inherit Hellsing? that kind of replace?", she couldn't believe any of this. Was it all a bad joke?

Integra snickered, she expected this sort of reaction. "Of course that's what i mean".

"But isn't there like.. you know someone better suited for something like that?", Amaris suggested in panic.

"No", the woman answered instantly, "Not one person".

The girl blinked at Integra, "And why is that? i'm not even from England".

"But you are of British decent, aren't you?", Integra asked.

Amaris hummed in thought, "Well yea but i mean", She sighed in frustration. "I really don't understand why me of all people?". She said innocently with soft voice.

The woman shifted back into her chair, "Amaris", she began, "I understand this is much to take in but my decision is clear. Out of all the candidates I've seen you are by far the most significant".

The girl blushed from the sweet praising, "I... thank you but can i ask why?", she asked meekly.

"Certainly", Integra kept her blue eyes on the girl, never drifting. "It's because you know of the true existence of vampires".

Amaris felt her heart drop. Her lips begin to quiver from the fear creeping inside her, a lump in her throat didn't seem to want to leave. It suddenly felt hard to breath, she parted her lips to say something. "Y-yes... I do have um experience in that field", Amaris said quietly as she dropped her bag gently to the floor.

Integra raised a brow, curious to what the girl was up to. When the women saw Amaris' hands hesitantly lift her black fitted sweater, revealing three long claws that had fainted into scars. Since the girl's skin was a creamy brown, the white faint was all the more visible.

"I was 10 when it happened, the vampire took both my father and brother before my mother killed it.", she said with a mix of bitter and sadness in her voice.

Amaris released the fabric, allowing it to fall. "After than, my mother became a lone hunter. Going from city to city, killing any vampire we came across.", she grabbed onto the gold locket around her neck with pained eyes."Camilla Ferose was my mother's name".

The girl's family history seemed interesting to the Hellsing woman, but she couldn't help to feel something was missing in this story. "Where's your mother now?", she asked, only to see pain in Amaris' eyes again. This pain as different, it was the pain of sorrow and grief.

"She.. um... She was killed actually", the girl finally said, bringing shock to both adults.

"how?", Integra demanded.

Amaris was hesitant to ask the question, it wasn't a memory she was proud of. She still has nightmares about it at times. Her mother haunts her dreams constantly. the girl took a deep breath and parted her shivering lips, "She got bitten while protecting me on a haunt one night... and well... she turned into a ghoul so naturally... she made me kill her before the transformation was ah.. completed."

Integra let out a breath, surprised. Taking a look at the girl, you wouldn't think Amaris was the killing type. Brown innocent eyes, a baby face that made her look younger than she was. The only thing was she had the body of a mature woman, still, it can't match the horrors she went through. Integra could be sure of that, even more, she was sure Amaris was the right person for this role.

"how many vampires have you killed?", the Hellsing woman asked.

The girl bit her lips, "not many, about 10 or so? She wouldn't let me in fear of me getting hurt".

"I see, so that means you're still a virgin then", the woman's blunt question made Amaris blush right red.

Integra chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes.", she folded her arms, a devilish smirked played across her lips. "Walter", she called to the butler to her right.

"Be sure to finalize the adoption paperwork". The woman ordered sternly.

The elder man only nodded, "Yes Sir Integra".

Amaris' eyes darted in confusion between the two adults, "adoption?".

"Of course, You're going to be my new baby sister.", Integra stated with a smirk.

Bewildered, Amaris blinked at the woman. She was so amazed yet surprised at the same time. So much was happening so fast, her head was spinning and she felt a massive headache coming on. Before she could say a word, Integra continued her list of commands.

"Also Amaris, you will finish you're final school here. All the paperwork and transfers should be done by the end of the week. I won't tolerate any slacking or troublesome behavior. You will as well be subjected so some military training and join with ranking. In addition, you will spend some time with me to instruct you on how to run Hellsing, along with it's...assets. You will not speak a word of whatever is discussed in this estate, all Hellsing information is to be left here. Am I understood Amaris?" Integra laid the law down.

Leaving the poor girl to only do one thing, nod. "oh um. Yes Integra, understood", she said with a slight smile. Amaris could already feel the work just waiting for her. The girl couldn't help but wonder what these _assets_ were. All she knew is that it had to be vampire related somehow, Amaris wouldn't be surprised if it was vampires. Wasn't there a rumour about that?

"Good, I expect a lot from you Amaris. Don't let me down". The woman said with high regards, she was being honest. Without Amaris, Hellsing would for sure go under after her rule. With Integra having no children and other family, this girl was not only her last hope but Hellsing's as well. There is much weight placed on the brown eyed girl's shoulders, Integra hoped her teaching and knowledge can help Amaris for the future. Not to mention get her to deal with _those_ two.

"Welcome to Hellsing, Amaris Ferose or should i say Amaris Ferose Hellsing".

* * *

**So~ what do ya think? **

**leave a review and think me know!**

**Song Quote: Afterlife by avenge sevenfold**

**Until next chapter.**


	2. Baby Sister Sitter

**Hey all! back with another chapter! I don't own anything but Amaris Ferose. The song quote i use relate to the theme of each chapter, you can listen to the song if you want while reading. totally your choice.**

**Song: Fun house by Pink. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Baby Sister Sitter**

"_I dance around this empty house_  
_Tear us down_  
_Throw you out_  
_Screaming down the halls_  
_Spinning all around and now we fall_  
_Pictures framing up the past_  
_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_"

- Pink

* * *

Integra sat alone in the dark, still attending to matters in her office. She had just finished signing her portions of Amaris' adoption papers, and just found herself staring at them in a daze. Who would have thought she of all people would resort to something like this. Even so, the girl is perfect for this role. By her already have experience with dealing with vampires, means Amaris learns quickly and will pick up the politics fairly well. Or at least that's what Integra hoped for, she surely didn't need more headaches when she already has two of them.

A picture and profile of the young girl stared at Integra. She had to admit, the girl looked fairly cute.

Amaris Ferose. Female. Brown eyes. Black hair. 5'7. father and brother died when she was 10, mother when she was 16. Amaris just turned 17 a few weeks ago.

The woman found it interesting that the two of them could pass for sisters because they had similar skin tones. Integra snickered, a baby sister? What the hell was she thinking? She just wants to secure the future of Hellsing and herself. There is no telling how their future will turn out. Though, she couldn't help but feel there was something about the girl which lured Integra to her. Maybe it was her past? or the story about how she killed her own mother? How she ended up becoming a young vampire hunter? that certainly caught the Hellsing woman's attention. But, she felt there was more to this story than what the girl leads on.

"Alucard", Integra called out to her vampire servant.

A dark figure appears from the shadows of the wall, forming a man dressed in red. "Yes My master?", his voice answers to her call.

"Keep a close watch on Amaris, make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble", she ordered.

He frowned, the vampire didn't to like how that sounded, "You want me to babysit a human?", he wasn't too entertained by his master and her actions towards this new girl. He didn't know his master to take such steps for what were excusable reasons. Not to mention. um his a vampire duh. why would he care to babysit this human when there was better things for him to do? Ridiculous.

Integra catches his expression, she smirked at him. "Are you not satisfied with your order?". She asked, slightly entertained by his dislike towards the situation.

Of course he wasn't but it's not like he can go against what his master wishes him to do. Still... He's a vampire that will destroy anything and anyone. To babysit a human is completely not his character. Seras is one thing, she's undead, therefore doesn't count. But a human. a living. breathing. human. It seems his master wants to terrorize him. Interesting, he might as well play her foolish game.

He simply snickers wickedly at her, "Not at all" he continues, "but It looks like i'm not the only one with whimsical actions", he states almost comically. Recalling what his master had said to him when regarding Seras. Only this girl hunted those blood sucking creatures of the night instead of being one. It amused Alucard to an extent, almost made him curious even though she was human. He figured there had to be some reason to his master's madness.

The comment only made the woman smirk, she founded it amusing of how her servant was behaving to the situation of babysitting the human girl. Who knows, she could prove to be a good form of entertain at the rate she's going. For both of them.

"Just don't turn this one into a vampire". she commended half mockingly as the vampire faded into the shadows.

* * *

She blinked. and blinked. and blinked. but still. She still seemed to have not waken up from this weird and surreal dream. Really, it even made her laugh a bit. There was no way that she flew half way around the world on a plane to England by a vampire killing super secret organization for her to become the heir that replaces this big shot English woman just because her mother was a superly awesome badass vampire hunter? Ha. Nope... Yes. It was all real. Every single second was real. Amaris even slapped herself on the face just to be sure. and boy did that hurt like shit.

The girl sighed against the softness that was her new bed. The jet lag had caught up to her the moment she landed on it. she was thankful Integra allowed her two days to recover and get settled in. Before she knew it, hours into her new life had gone by. She groaned, turning onto her side to see darkness through the windows. Luckily again, there was only two windows that were big. Apparently she can just ask Walter about it, maybe add thicker curtains?

Amaris now unable to sleep decided she might as well straighten out her new room. Walter had told her the truth about all her belongings would be sent here. The girl looked tiredly at the five or so suit cases she brought, and there was more on the way. It was a good thing her room was pretty big. A king sized bed dressed with white sheets, a walk-in closet, a tall wooden wardrobe, dresser with a mirror and even a decent bathroom. She felt like a princess.

A smile curled her lips, "At... at least i'm not alone anymore". she said aloud to herself. thinking this new life of hers could be fun if she made the best of it.

Before Amaris knew it the sun had risen and she was done unpacking. With a sigh, she glanced around her room with approval and a job well done. The girl even written up a plan for future designs to give the room a bit more of a personal touch. Amaris couldn't help but get this strange feeling someone was watching her but dismissed the thought every now and then. Lastly, she placed a picture on her night table. A husband, wife and their two children smiling at the camera.

She shook her head to not drown in her depressing sorrows and decided to do something a little more fun.

"Lets go exploring!", she cheered with her hands in the air. What else can she do anyways? the place was huge and she might as well figure it out since this is her new home.

Amaris strutted out of her room, of course after she freshened up and changed. there was no way she'd be seen wearing the same clothes from yesterday. She aimlessly walked around in an all black outfit with her favourite green army boots. however... after about ten minutes she realized just how big the mansion was because she was completely lost. Yes. lost. But was she going to freak out? hell no. she'd act like a proper lady and contain her panic.

The girl gulped, wonder if no one finds her? she'll be lost forever in a maze of halls and rooms. Little did she knew, a certain servant had been keeping a watchful eye on her since she left the room.

'shit shit shit... no no. Amaris don't freak out. You can do this! just... find something familiar...', she thought to herself. For what seemed like hours, Amaris kept looking around for some sign of life. nothing turned up. Feeling defeated by the hands of the building, she sighed.

"holy mother of... Seriously Amaris? You got lost in a mansion?", she said bewildered while walking. Biting her lower lip, eyes landed on a door than seemed different from the others. It was built of metal instead of all the wooden ones she's been seeing. Feeling as if she got a lucky break, the girl excitedly opened the door only to realize it was a shooting range.

Her expression lit up, "Oh.. now this is more like it~". A big smile danced across her lips as she walked into the room, the door closing behind her. The last time she was in a place like this was back when her mother was alive, the first time she was taught how to use a gun. Memories began to float Amaris mind as she walked down the columns. She stopped right in the middle and took her stance; legs parted, back straightened. Her hands slowly rising to form a gun with her hand. Index fingers joint together pointed at the target which dangled in the distance. Her eyes focused as she heard her mother's voice.

_"Focus Amaris", Camilla said strictly to her daughter. _

_The girl whimpered in frustration, "Mom i can't do this", she whined, the gun in her hands trembled. _

_The woman groaned, having enough of her daughters' complaining grabbed the girl by the collar of her pretty blue shirt. _

_"Fuck Amaris! Cut it out dammit!", she snapped. Even though she saw the fear in her daughters' eyes, it was for her own good. "Do you want to end up like your damn father and brother?!", she thundered without thinking. _

_The girls' whole body began to tremble now, tear stained cheeks were once again dam with salty water, "N-no". she hesitantly answered. _

_"No who?", her mother demanded. _

_"No mom", her voice filled with fear. _

_Camilla sighed out the anger, she didn't mean it and regretted it released her daughter's shirt. Amaris is only a child. "Listen, Amaris honey". the woman began with a more calm and gentle voice. It soothed her daughters' nerves. "I know it's hard and it's going to get harder. I'm trying to give you everything you need because one day I won't be there to save you anymore. Do you understand?". _

_The girl gave a same understanding nod, she might have been a child, but she wasn't innocent to death. Not anymore. Her mother planted a soft kiss on her small forehead. "Please try again honey? and then we'll go to bed", the woman asked sweetly, earning a small 'okay'. _

_Amaris faced the tree with a red target again, not waiting for her mother's voice and took over. "Stand tall, back straight, legs apart, rises arms, two hands, focus and pull the trigger", a babyish voice spoke before the loud fire of the gun sounded. _

_Camilla was surprised her daughter just went straight into it, even that, the girl hit the bullseye. The woman chuckled with a smile across her lips as Amaris lowered the gun, "Alright honey, time for bed"._

"Bang", Amaris said aloud, intimating the motion of shooting a gun. The girl smiled softly at the memory, believing her mother would have been more than proud of how far she's come. Her fingers untangled and found its way onto her golden locket.

The figure hidden in the shadows watched as the girl's fingers opened tiny golden doors. Watching how Amaris' eyes saddened at the contents of the locket, how her lips softly pressed against the shiny metal as a single tear ran down her cheek. A smirk curled his lips, perhaps it's time he introduced himself to his new ... problem.

"So you're the new human girl I have to babysit", a deep voice spoke seemingly out of nowhere. Making Amaris freeze in a second of panic, feeling the voice came from behind she instinctively spun around. Catching a man dressed in red appear through the wall, she was officially freaked the fuck out.

The girls' eyes wandered the tall figure with wide eyes, but her body didn't betray her as it stood it's ground. Her lips parted, "babysit?..." she whispered to herself before realizing what the vampire meant. "what the hell? I don't need a babysitter! that completely sounds like Integra's idea". Amaris could even see the smirk on her now older sister's face.

Though Alucard had his... concerns he was impressed by her not backing down. He expected the girl to be shaking in those army boots of hers. A smirk found it's way to his lips, seeing those big brown eyes burn with fire. Her experience with vampires proved to be useful, since he didn't have to deal with the human freaking out about what he is.

"That's right, my Master, Sir Integra is the one who gave me the order", he informed Amaris, waiting to see her reaction.

The girl stared at him, the vampire pet of Hellsing, of her sister. Amaris knew was that he was a vampire, she could sense the wickedness from just his appearance alone. His black wild hair, flaming crimson eyes and mischievous smirk said it all. But, for Integra to entrust her to him meant something, that he was powerful.

Amaris huffed, "Well i don't need one, so you can go away". She ordered childishly, arms crossed under her chest.

Alucard couldn't help but be slightly reminded of Seras, they both seemed to share not only similar physique but idiocy as well. the smirk only seemed to widen,"The only one who gives me orders is my Master". he took a step closer to her, "Looks like you're stuck with me", The vampire's voice filled with amusement.

If he's going to babysit this human, he might as well have some fun.

The girl didn't know whether to be pissed or blush, so... she did both. "Hell to the No, I'm not a child", she retorted while taking a step back.

He took another step towards her, "You don't have a choice".

she laughed dryly, "oh yes i do". she stepped back again only to hit the counter of the column, leaving no where else to run. Still, he inched even closer to the girl, leaving barely any space between them. Amaris didn't take in just how much larger his body was compared to her smaller one. The mere height of the vampire made her neck stretch to its limit. For some reason, she felt an unexplainable heat rise to her cheeks.

In the moment of desperation, she slid onto the counter to gain some distance between them. "Go away! you're too close", she demanded frantically, absentmindedly placing a hand on his chest to make sure the vampire listened. Her eyes not once leaving his red ones.

Alucard had to admit the girl has guts, no wonder Integra picked her. He didn't know many humans like Amaris who would act so bluntly as she is to a vampire of his statue, other than his master of course.

The vampire snickered, "Then you can find the way to your room on your own", he threatened, fully knowing she was lost to begin with, but that wasn't his problem. He just had to watch her, not be her guide, there's other people for that.

What he didn't expect was while turning to head out, a hand happened to grab his red coat. Alucard stopped his movements, his crimson eyes shifted to the girl who captured him. To his amusement, the girl looked just as bewildered as he did.

Amaris didn't mean to grab the vampire like she did, but her body seemed to have betrayed her. Maybe it was because she spent what seemed like the entire day aimlessly wandering the mansion? Or more because the thought of her still wandering alone at night freaked her out royally. she wasn't about to admit any of that to this vampire but did she have a choice?

She glanced away from his eyes, looking down. "I'm - um... lost...so if you ah could make me unlost?...Please?ah...umm...". Amaris finally cracked with the most reluctant voice ever. She stopped there, not knowing the name of her vampiric sitter.

'crap...i don't even know his name...' she thought to herself. A light blush raised to her cheeks in an obvious sign of embarrassment.

A devilish chuckled escapes from the vampire, her expression was priceless. "It's Alucard" He answered her unspoken question "And since you asked so nicely, fine". his voice hinting with approval of her bold actions.

"Come along brat", He said in command as he walked out of her grip, the red fabric sliding from her fingers. Not giving her a second to wonder how he read her thoughts.

she blinked at him dryly "Brat isn't my name", she informed with annoyance as she began to follow the vampire out of the room.

he snickered, "but you act like one". Perhaps this wouldn't turn out so badly. Amaris had surprisingly managed to earn some more of acknowledgment from the vampire, whether she realized it or not. They were stuck with each other and there was no way around it. Meaning, the next few months are going to be nothing much trouble.

* * *

**so~ it begins loll**

**that's it for now! Please leave a Review and let me know how i'm doing! No flames please**

**Song Quote: Funhouse by Pink**

**Until the next Chapter!**


	3. And It Begins

**hey all. here's chapter 3. I don't own anything but Amaris Ferose.**

* * *

**Chapter three: And It Begins**

_"Life is good I can't complain_  
_I mean I could but no one's listening_  
_Your image overwhelms my brain_  
_And it feels good, good, good_"

- Aly & AJ

* * *

Amaris sat in the dining room, at the head of the table. A table filled with books and other things the girl didn't seem to care for. What was worse, Walter began informing her of the schedule she'd have until school started.

The elder butler parted his lips. "You will start with learn about British history until 11, no tests are required. After you will be given fencing lessons followed by a self defense class where Miss Victoria will be your instructor. After then you will head to the shooting range for an assessment to test your abilities with fire arms, as well as any other skills you have with different weapons. You'll have lessons with Sir Integra on company politics and protocol. You will wake at 7 in the morning to begin your lessons. It everything understood Miss. Amaris?", Walter ended with a smile.

Her mouth dropped, the girl's eye twitched at the ridiculous scheduled which her new sister had obviously helped put together. She hated work like this, it made her feel so trapped. Amaris found her head spinning with all the lessons and work she'd have to do for three full months. Her attention turned to the blond woman seated, a smirk dancing across her lips.

"You can't be serious... i have to do all this all summer?", the girl asked in distress with wide brown eyes.

Integra snickered, "Of course Amaris, I can't have a sister who can't at least accomplish such simple tasks", the woman answered more than entertained by the younger girls' expression. She wanted to test Amaris' abilities and see if the girl can really handle this overwhelming role.

Amaris groaned slight but knew Integra had a point to the madness. "I understand", she reluctantly admitted with a dreadful sigh. Her browns eyes drifted to the woman standing by Walter in a Hellsing military uniform, "And i take it she's my instructor?", Amaris asked.

The butler nodded, "This is Miss Seras Victoria", Walter introduced the female vampire, who smiled nervously at the girl.

The younger sister couldn't help but wonder how the woman could possibility get any work done while in that fitted and short uniform. It couldn't be that comfortable, Amaris knows, she's tried it. Not fun but hey, she's not judging.

Integra exhaled smoke from her small cigar, "Seras is one of my vampires". she informed her new sister.

The blond rubbed the back of her head, "oh um hello", she greeted the new Hellsing sister. Amaris gave her a tired smile before turning back to face her sister.

"Can't we start this tomorrow Integra?". she whined with a sweet voice.

The woman gave her a cold look, "No, there's too much for you to do in so little time". Integra explained to the girl, only to have Amaris drop her head onto the table.

"But it's too early for a history lesson! and too bright!", she complained, the girl never enjoyed the sun light for some reason or the other.

Integra snickered at the girl, "That's funny, I don't hear the real vampires complaining about it". She said mocking her sister.

Amaris groaned at the woman, "haha sooo funny", she remarked sarcastically.

For the next four hours, Walter and Integra gave Amaris lessons on British history as well as anything vampire related. There was no tests but Amaris took it upon herself to write a few notes here and there for reference. She had to admit it was quite interesting. The girl didn't know whether it was the history itself or how the two adults explained everything had the whole four hours bearable.

Amaris quickly learned just how strict her new older sister was. Integra made sure the girl kept on point, make no mistakes and was knowledgeable. The woman pushed her to perfection and boy was it killing Amaris. By the time it was Seras' turn to take over with the more physical training, the girl was so tired and drained she couldn't keep up with the female vampire.

She felt against the hard blue mat with a thump, her chest raising rapidly for her lungs to catch up. The lights she stared at seemed so bright, making her eyes close.

Seras watched the girl, she was surprised that Amaris was able to keep up with her. If the younger girl didn't have any experience with vampires, she would have probably gotten hurt, or even killed. Feeling a bit sorry for the new Hellsing sister, the blond held a hand out to her.

"Let's stop here for today". the female vampire stated with a sweet smile.

Amaris, opening her eyes smiled back as she took the hand. "That would be so awesome", she was glad that Seras was super nice. Amaris didn't expect that, especially from a vampire, a vampire created by Alucard. The girl shivered at the thought of him, she was thankful that she hadn't seen him around. She wasn't too sure on how to act around the vampire, but it was something she'd have to get used to.

Seras helped the girl up on her feet, all Amaris' aches and pains hit her instantly. She groaned, thankful that the lesson was over.

"You really don't know how to hold back huh?", the girl commented with a friendly smirk as they began to walk out of the room.

the blond rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry about that Miss Amaris, I guess i don't know my own strength", she said with a goofy smile.

"Amaris is fine", she corrected Seras with a soft voice. Amaris was glad to have someone like the blond around, even though Seras was a vampire, she was different. Not giving into the animalistic hunger but trying to hang onto what little humanity she had left. The girl hadn't seen anyone like Seras, so it was interesting.

The female vampire shifted her eyes between the floor and Amaris,"Oh um alright... then Amaris", Seras started off nervously as they walked through the mansion. "You know, for a human you're actually pretty good".

Amaris giggled at the compliment, "Thanks but all the credit goes to my mom". she said with a saddened smile. "She was so paranoid after what happened to my father and brother that she would over do my training". the girl explained.

The blond looked at Amaris with amazement, "oh I see, that would explain why you could keep up with me". Seras realized.

"Pretty much", the Hellsing sister smiled with her trainer. Seras liked Amaris, though she was a vampire hunter, the girl seemed to be the human who acted the most like a human. It was refreshing to the blond and she liked the idea of having a somewhat normal friend in this bloody place.

"You two are certainly getting along"

The two girls froze where they were, knowing exactly who that deep taunting voice belonged to. Amaris begged everything she could that it wasn't who she thought it was. Her pleads weren't answered. They turned around to see a smirking Alucard. The girl couldn't help but groan seeing her official babysitter.

"oh um good evening Master", Seras greeted her vampiric father with that sheepish smile of hers. The blond got used to her master, or well, kinda. Enough to at least be able to be around him, he was her Master.

"Good evening Police girl", He answered back, earning a displeased frown from Seras. He still wasn't calling her by her name, which she was slowly getting used to, along with being a creature of the night. However, her Master wasn't too focused on her but more the human beside her.

Amaris was looking anywhere but him, fully knowing Alucard was staring right at her. "yea ditto", she wasn't taking her new nickname too nicely. And he knew, but the girls' expression were just too entertaining to stop. However, his own master comes first.

"Our master wishes to see you Police girl", the vampire informs his servant. Seras blinks before straightening up and giving a hard nod, "Right then". She turns to the human girl beside her, "See you tomorrow Amaris", she smiles before running off. The girl waves off to her new vampire friend but soon realizes she's once against left alone with the Hellsing pet.

She glares at Alucard through the corner of her eyes only to see him staring at her also, "what?", she asked dryly.

"Aren't you going to your room?" he taunted her with a smirk.

Amaris' brow twitched, he knew that was her downfall. her Achilles heel. the god damn mansion was screwing with her mind and he knew it was her one weakness. And boy did he enjoy using it to his advantage.

"Yes, in fact I should be getting to bed.", she said before stomping off away from the vampire.

The girl didn't get too far before Alucard chuckled at her stubbornness, "Wrong way Brat".

She stopped dead in her tracks, he could see the light blush on her cheeks from embarrassment. "I knew that!", she said as she turned back to face the vampire, strutting past him.

He snickered at her fail attempts to figure things out on her own and not ask him for help like the other day. Though, he found her stubbornness amusing. Pushing her to see just how far he can go before the girl gives in. The vampire followed behind Amaris as they walked in silence. His crimson eyes fell on her, watching the way her black wavy hair bounced to the tune of her steps, how the fabric of her clothes traced the curves of her body nicely. His thoughts were cut short when he noticed she had stopped moving. Alucard's eyes moved up from her lower back to see brown eyes staring at him.

"Which way Alucard?", she asked surprisingly calm.

he raised a hand to point right, "that way". he answered her.

The girl followed his direction, she was too tired to argue and just wanted her bed. Amaris felt admitted to glance behind her but quickly ignored the feeling. She crossed her arms under her chest with a tired sigh, it was too quiet.

"Why don't you call Seras by her name?", Amaris asked to break their silence and get a chance to sneak a glance.

The vampire saw not only the tiredness but genuine curiousness in the girls' eyes. For once, he didn't hear any of that bratty attitude coming from her lips. It's fair to give her an answer, right?

"Because she doesn't deserve that luxury since she still refuses to drink blood", he explained. Amaris hummed in understanding, that was a good enough reason she guessed. For vampires, denying blood is like ignore your existence as a vampire. The pure ignorance is a betrayal and harms the body.

Her head nodded slightly in understanding. "That sounds reasonable, i'm sure she'll come around soon". she offers with a tired smile.

"And how would you know that?", the vampire asked, curious to why Amaris would have such a positive response.

The girl snickered, "Because they all come around eventually", she turned her head to glance at Alucard, "Don't they?".

A smirk curled across his lips, her experience as a hunter proved to be useful in not just her training but knowledge as well. Amaris stopped again when the hall split into two different directions, she looked to Alucard one more and he pointed left.

"Is this going to turn into a habit?", he asked with that deep voice of his, earning a small chuckle from the girl.

"Maybe~", she sang, taunting the vampire back. "Or at least until I get used to this place". Luckily for Alucard, Amaris only needs to be shown how to get somewhere once. After that, she remembers and can easily get around. She's like a walking GPS.

The vampire didn't mind watching Amaris too much after the other day, there was something about the girl that just lures him to her. The feeling was alien to Alucard, yet he simply couldn't ignore it. He would find his mind pondering over her, she was such a mystery at the same time an open book. Easy to figure out one minute and complicated the next. Least to say, the new Hellsing sister sparked his interest in more ways than one.

They stopped once more, but this time in front of the door to her room. Amaris turned to the vampire and gave him a nod, "Thanks", she said softly.

He smirked, noting how the girl was less defensive when tired "Have a good night", he said with a less taunting voice.

Amaris blinked at him curiously, she couldn't figure out if he was being genuine or sarcastic. Still, she couldn't fight the heat that raised to her cheeks. the girl came weirdly flustered, she quickly turned the knob to her door. "ah yea.. Good night", she said before entering the room.

The vampire didn't get to say anything else before the girl had disappeared behind the door. Even with a wall of wood between them, he could hear the rapid beating of her human heart. For some reason, it felt a good feeling with the vampire. But what was it? He faded into the shadows, wondering where in the mansion Amaris would get lost next.

The girl took a second to think what that was all about, but the tiredness suck in. Without a thought, Amaris quickly stripped and hopped right into bed. Whatever feelings her mind was trying to explain would hit her in the morning. Right now, sleep was all that mattered.

* * *

**That's it for now~ slow progression~ fluff fluff. **

**Song Quote: Like woah by Aly and AJ**

**Until the next Chapter. **


	4. Monster High

**Heyy all! back with Chapter 4. I don't own anything but Amaris Ferose**

**Shout out to all that have Read/followed/favourited/reviewed i really appreciate you taking the time and read my stories ^^**

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Monster High**

"We might just bite underneath the moonlight  
More fun if you run!  
I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin "

- China Anne McClain

* * *

_she saw white gloved hands as they roamed all over her body. She felt them all over her body, they felt good as they caressed every single curve. A moan escaped from her lips, the pleasure of being touched was exhilarating. Her chest beating fast, her breath hitched as the hands touched any sensitive spots. She felt an insane heat coursing all over her, adding to the enjoyment of the hands. Another sweet moan sounded from her lips, her back arched in pleasure. More, she wanted more, to feel more. More. More. More. _

Amaris gasped as her eyes met the blue canape. She felt cold sweat all over her body as she sat up gingerly. Giving a wary glance around the room, her brown eyes leaving no area unscaned making sure that nothing was in her room. She let out a heavy sigh, trying to calm herself down. A hand ran through her messy hair.

'A dream... it was...a dream?', Amaris tilted her head to the side in wonder. Her memory trying to make her remember what exactly she was just dreaming about. she made a bewildered expression. No way.. it couldn't have. She couldn't dream something like that right? She only 17... well she's at that age. She's still a virgin... but doesn't that encourage this sort of thing?

Amaris began to blush heavily, turning her creamy brown skin into a feverish bright red. 'No fucking way! A wet dream? i thought only guys have that?'. Apparently that completely was not the case. The girl was freaking out, she could help but laugh at herself in disbelief. Her mental breakdown was cut short when an alarm beeped through her silent room. She sighed, "It's okay, just get ready, everything is cool. just don't freak out Amaris it's nothing", she tried to tell herself as she got out of the soft bed and into her bathroom.

It had been two weeks since Amaris started Integra's intense schedule. Walter and Integra had cut down the amount of lessons since she'd have to go to school in a few months, they only needed her to catch up. Within the first week, she had finished the weapon assessment. Integra found out that her sister was skilled with not only fire arms but with short swords and daggers as well. Even better, Integra was finally allowing her to join one of the military missions. She was placed in Seras' unit, even though the female vampire was young, Integra felt it was enough to protect her sister.

Amaris was excited but not at the same time. It proved to her that Integra thought she was ready, but at the same time there was this unshakable anxiety in her. It wasn't like she was nervous about the mission, dealing with vampires was second nature to her. Or it could have something to do with a certain dream she had, it just wouldn't leave her mind. Every time it invaded her, she'd find herself blushing heavily.

Seras blinked at the girl who was getting geared up, "Amaris, are you alright?", her friend asked with concern.

The girl looked at the blond and shook her head frantically, "No no i mean yes! i mean. I'm fine". oh she so blew that one. Come on, focus!

Her vampire friend tilted her head, not believing Amaris, "Are you sure?", she just wanted to make sure.

"Yes, really. i'm one hundred percent fine", she lied, trying to not worry and just focus on tonights' mission.

Seras smiled at the girl, "Great".

Amaris returned a smile of her own before continuing to get herself ready. She had on an all black outfit; bagy army pants that could hold her ammo, a leather belt which held two gun holsters on each hip, a long sleeve shirt with belt straps on both her upper arms that held her trusty daggers and her heeled boots for reasons. The nice thing was Integra got all the weapons she brought with her blessed, Amaris made it clear she wouldn't go anywhere without the daggers her mother gave her as a birthday present.

The girl quickly strapped on the black patted protective vest and grabbed the light machine gun(1) that Seras wanted her to bring before heading to the military vehicles.

* * *

The Hellsing woman sat in her chair, she couldn't help but worry. Although she'd only known Amaris for such a short amount of time, i've become close as if they were always sisters. Integra learned that they were the same yet different. Head strong, stubborn and hard working. Still, Amaris was her sister, how could she not worry? this was so new to the woman, she never had to care about anything but Hellsing until this girl came into the picture.

"Do you think she'll be alright Walter?", Integra asked with concern in her voice.

The butler wasn't too surprised, the girls had all formed a bond. Even he had to admit the girl left an impression on him as well. "Of course I do, not only is she skilled and trained. Alucard and Miss. Seras are with her.". he explained to the woman, hoping his words when help the worry.

It wasn't Integra's fault, this was so new to her. This worry, the constant thinking Amaris won't come back as Amaris. It gave her a bad headache.

"I hope you're right". Integra knew this was the only way for her to see if Amaris was ready. That the girl could handle not only the vampires but handle them alone. Without the aid of her mother to protect her, even if there was someone there. She needs to learn to fight on her own, reply on no one but herself. To know that her greatest weapon is herself.

* * *

The mission was simple. The target was a rouge vampire in the grounds of a ' ' high school. Isn't that a coincidence huh? The vampire is said to be a 'Mr. Smith' who has also turned a few unfortunate students into ghouls. Their job was to kill everything in sight, no questions. The plan was simple, They would split into two teams, each clearing a floor from the opposite side. As for the primary vampire, only Alucard, Seras or Amaris were to engage. This was a big deal, since Amaris was sent to clear each hallway on her own as ordered by Integra. Even Seras was uncomfortable about this but even she understood why it had to be this way.

The girl placed a hand on the ear piece, "I'm entering the East wing now Seras", Amaris informed the blond through the communication device.

"So are we", the vampire spoke back. Amaris sighed with a nod and kicked open the door, aiming the machine gun. Her eyes kept alert as she cautiously stepped into the school. Feeling in her element, the girl's nerves slowly calmed. Her body being familiar to the activity came into harmony with her senses.

Amaris approached the first door to her left, her hand quickly turned the knob to allow the door to swing. She shined the attached light from her large gun all around the class room, making sure there was nothing in there before continuing onto the next room. However, she did find something.

Lying on the floor was a half eaten girl surrounded with blood, rusty breathes were still being drawn. Amaris could tell the girl was a student from the remains of the uniform. The girl sighed as she aimed for the heart and pulled the trigger, then at the head. Silence and more blood was the only thing coming from the corpse. With that, Amaris made her way back to the hall. Continuing the same processes as she cleared each room, the number of dead students raising.

By the time she cleared all of her side of the first floor Amaris started thinking. The girl was beginning to get suspicious, she wasn't running into live ghouls, just half eaten students. It was weird. By now she'd usually see some kind of movement. Something was wrong, this wasn't right. As she reached staircase to the second floor, she realized what was going on.

she snickered, "Smart little bitch aren't you?". she commented out loud. The whole thing was a trick, a trick to waste all her fire arm ammo. Taking two shoots on each eaten student, there was around ten rooms, twenty students, her magazines only carry 20, she only has two. Her machine gun is done. She entered the staircase and there he was, their main target Mr. Smith.

Amaris smirked as she placed a hand on her ear piece, "This is Ferose, engaging primary target". she spoke through the device.

Seras was shocked that Amaris had found the vampire already, they had been dealing with a heavy amount of ghouls in their side of the school. "Roger", was the only thing the blond could say. She couldn't leave her team.

The girls' eyes rested on the male vampire who stood up on the stairs. He was young, looked to be in his mid twenties, handsome with sandy blond hair and glowing red eyes. Oh yea, he's a vampire alright.

He gave Amaris a sweet smirk, "Like my little plan? Brilliant isn't it?". his British accent filled his voice.

"Yeah, you managed to waste all my bullets. Super good", she said with taunting sarcasm as she threw the large gun to the side. Her hands weren't empty for long, she quickly armed herself with the two guns waiting in the holsters. She instinctively pointed the duel guns right at the vampire.

_'Never become unarmed Amaris, you're human, you need a weapon against those monsters', she remembered words from her mother. _

"Now", she smiled sweetly, "I just need you to die, Okay?". her finger pulled the triggers, but of course he vanished.

she quickly spun around to see the rouge vampire and she shoots again only to miss. 'shit, he's fast' she thoughts.

taking a step back, she pointed a gun again only to miss. His taunting laugh began to piss her off. He was making her overwhelmed and flustered and it was working. So much that she ended up backing against the wall, the vampire appeared in front of her. Aimed again but this time he knew her moves and catch the girl's hands. Slamming her wrist hard against the brick wall, she hissed at the impact, making her hands lessen and her guns falling out of her hands.

She gasped, looking the vampire head on. Brown eyes meeting those lustful red ones, he looked at her with that hypnotizing stare. Amaris tried to push him off but against a vampire's strength it rendered useless.

He chuckled sweetly, obviously enjoying her struggles "Don't worry, I'm quite gentle with virgins".

Her heart stopped, it was happened, her nightmare of getting bitten. The one reason why her mother sacrificed her life to protect. No, she wasn't going to let this happen, she's stronger than this. She can kill him, she just needs to wait for the right moment. The perfect moment or else she'll end up undead.

Amaris looked straight into his red eyes, making him smirk. "No running away from your fate? i like that", his voice became sweet as he used what she called his 'Lovestruck'. "I'm going to make you feel so good, my little virgin".

she tried to not shiver in disgust, instead looked dazed and in a trance. Giving him a nod "Okay".

With a chuckle, he slowly released her wrist to drop his hands around her body. As she felt his hands roaming, Amaris pretended to be pleasured. Gingerly turning her head to him as a distraction, he took the bait. Feeling his breath on her neck, she went into action.

Swiftly grabbing a blessed dagger from her arm to strike it directly at his heart, but she wasn't done there. The girl forced him to the ground with a push, as he hint the ground gasping, Amaris raised her right leg to drop it right on his forehead. The vampire's eyes widened, it happened so fast. Was he beaten? there was no way a girl like her could have! he even used this Lovestruck! she should have been under his control!

She sighed as the vampire faded into dust, a small knife sticking out of her heel revealed to be what made the final blow. With a tab, the knife slid back into her boot. Amaris hesitantly touched the ear piece, "T-target eliminated". she said shakily.

Seras noted the girl's tone but was glad to know she was alive, "Are you alright?", the female vampire answered.

Amaris smiled, "Yeah, i'm good. I'll see you back at the vehicle. Ferose out.". She said as she bent down to pick up her weapons. If she said she wasn't shaken up by the whole thing, she'd be lying. It was too close for comfort, if she waited even a second fangs would have been deep in her neck. The thought of it made her tremble, not with fear, but with understanding.

"That was very risky"

The girl's breath paused in her throat when she turned to see Alucard before her. Something in her chest tightened, she felt embarrassed having forgot that he would be around to make sure things went smoothly. She was half expecting to see a smirk to match his voice but that wasn't the case. The vampire's expression was serious, for him. Amaris couldn't see his eyes because he wore red tinted glasses, along with a red hat.

Amaris found herself taking a step back, "I know.. but it was the only way to get him distracted long enough", she answered as she placed her duel guns back into their holster. Trying to seal away her nerves so the vampire wouldn't notice.

"And what would you have done if he bit you?", Alucard asked the girl. He was curious to the motives behind her actions, that and he's never seen anyone immune to the Lovestruck like she was. He was fairly impressed with her wanting to stay alive.

Amaris hugged herself, not being able to tell whether his thoughts of her actions was good or bad. So obviously she'd think the worst. "It's not like i would have turned into a ghoul", she answered.

The vampire's lips curled with a smirk, he liked her response. She openly risked her humanity knowing she wouldn't have died but be reborn as a creature of the night. This girl was truly worth his time. "Let's get going Amaris, Police girl and the others are waiting", he said as he walked past her.

Her eyes widened, 'Did...he just called me by my name?'. she was surprised, just the other day he still thought of her as a childish brat. How does that all change? Amaris couldn't fight blushing as she followed him out of the school. She felt... happy? to be acknowledged by the vampire? Well, if she thought about it, Integra entrusted her to Alucard. So if that's the case it's a good thing right?

As they walked in silence, her eyes couldn't help but fall on the vampire in front of her. Brown orbs shift from the red hat on his head, down to his black boots and back up to his torso. what catches her attention was something not red or black, but white. His white gloves with some symbol drawn on each hand.

'Those... white gloves... where have i seen them before?', she thought. They looked so familiar, as if she saw them like the other day. Well no shit he wears them all the time. She felt as if she was forgetting something important. like something she was missing and it was right on the of her tongue. What was it? white gloves. white gloves.

The dream. Instantly her body started to heat up, her face became bright red from the realization. Huh?! why would his gloves be in an erotic dream she had? that does not make any sense to her. What the hell? It's so not like that. really. No No No. He's a vampire. She's a human. No. And on top of that, Integra would kill her, bring her back to life, kill her, clone her, kill her and her clone and then burn the corpse.

When they reached the door to get out of the school, Alucard stopped. To his amusement, he turned to see a bright red Amaris behind him. She instantly paused right in front of him. Her eyes on the vampire as if she got caught doing something bad. That innocently guilty look.

The vampire smirked at her, "Pleasant dreams Amaris". he said before vanishing. She'll figure it out sudden enough.

her jaw dropped open, "No...way". How did he know?

* * *

**(1) a light machine gun, is designed to be employed by an individual soldier, with or without an assistant, as an infantry support weapon. (Wiki)**

**Amaris is so slow~ but that makes things funnier ^^**

**Song Quote: Calling all the monsters by China Anne McClain**

**Until the next chapter!**

**please review to let me know how i'm doing! No flames please**


	5. This Love Is Taking Over

**Hey all! Back with Chapter 5! i apologize for any grammar/ spelling. **

**I hope you enjoy this one. .. yaaaa. lol**

**So here's chapter 5~**

* * *

**Chapter Five: This Love Is Taking Over**

"_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic I'm slipping under_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_  
_And I love what you do_"

- Britney Spears

* * *

Integra was pissed off. if there was any other word, she'd use them. Amaris stood in front of her older sister, if looks could kill, she'd be dead. There was no way she could look the women in the eyes, she didn't want to turn to stone.

"Well, answer me Amaris", Her sister demanded with a strict tone.

The girl bit her lower lip in nervousness. "Um you see...", she began with a timid voice.

"I'm listening", Integra really wanted to heard this excuse.

Amaris's fingers toyed with the hem line of her blue shirt. "For as long as I can remember, i've had this weird immunity to vampires and some of their tricks...I've um even been bitten before but didn't turn or become a ghoul.. as you can see". The girl didn't know how else to explain it. Plus, it was even more nerve racking when Integra had her eyes on her. It just made her body heat up.

Integra didn't know what to make of this, "How is that even possible?". she asked Amaris who shrugged

"I'm not really sure, it was one of the reasons my mother didn't like me being in the front line. "I'm.. not completely sure".

The woman hummed, it explained not only what happened last night, but everything regarding Amaris' past. Why her mother trained her so hard, why she was just left with scars and nothing more. This was good and bad. If anyone else caught wind of a human that was the weapon against vampires, it wouldn't end very good for Amaris. She'd be taken as no more than a science experiment.

Integra looked to her littler sister, she could see the uneasiness. The girl was like an open book, you can easily see her emotions and what she's thinking. Then situations like this come up and Amaris is left as a mystery yet again. The woman sighed, "Is there anything else you're hiding?". she asked calmly.

It wasn't Amaris' fault, she was trying to protect herself. plus, she looked sorry enough.

The girl shifted with slight discomfort, "um...well the only thing i can think of is that my mothers' side have a history of being hunters". she admitted. Which would make sense, how else would Camilla know to train the girl?

"I'm really sorry Integra... i didn't mean to keep it from you", she said, tears threatening to pour as she felt the burning sensation. Her older sister could tell the tears would start at any second.

The woman sighed, "I know just make sure this does not happen twice. We are sisters after all, so we should act like it".

"So... you're not mad anymore?". Amaris asked with a lighter expression.

"No, but I am disappointed at your reckless actions. Even if they got the job done, it still placed you at risk. I need you to be more careful from now on, is that understood Amaris?". Integra waited for her girl's response.

Her brown eyes was filled with mixed emotions, "I understand Integra, i'll be more careful next time". she said as her hands moved behind her.

"Good, I'll let you have the today off from your training. You've been working hard.", her sister thought she deserved it. Even if last nights' mission was a little rocky, she did get the job done.

Instantly, Integra saw those big brown orbs light up like she's never seen. "Really? That's so awesome! That's Integra". she said with a huge smile as she came around to her sister. Giving the woman a hug, "You're the best".

The woman was shocked at her but could only smile back at the happy girl. "Go on now. I still have work to do".

Amaris release Integra from her hold and nodded like a good child, "Okay. see you later". was all she said before running out of the office and off to wherever.

The older sister snickered, "I feel more like a parent than an older sister", she commented aloud to herself. Even though they only had an age gap of five years, Integra's maturity out weighed Amaris.

* * *

Amaris happily walked down the hallway as she hummed wondering how she should spend the rest of her day. Go shopping? No the rest of her stuff should be arriving any day now. Sleep? nah, she had too much energy. Train with Seras? no, her friend is probably sleeping.

The girl paused in the middle of the hallway. really, what should she do? she wondered, placing a finger on her lips. Then something caught her pretty brown eyes. They shifted down at the floor to see this faded dark mist.

She hummed in question as her head looked around to see no one. With a shrug, she decided to follow the dark mist. Amaris found herself turning through countless halls and going down every single staircase before she reached one area of the mansion she had no clue about.

Amaris gulped as she stared down the pitch black darkness that was known as the 'basement'. The walls wasn't like the rest of the building, instead was made of greyish bricks. She groaned, seeing the mist luring her down the dark staircase. If it was one thing Amaris did not enjoy was purposely walking into an abyss of darkness. Yea, she don't do the dark.

But for some reason, she felt the need to go down there. She's been in every part of the mansion expect for this one part. Amaris' curiosity getting the better of her. The girl placed a black boot on the first step, and then the other foot followed. A hand found itself on the wall, sliding with her as she slowly and gingerly walked down into the darkness. After a minute or two, her brown eyes adjusted and she could somewhat see. Her free hand grabbed the thin fabric of her deep blue long sleeve. She could help but be paranoid in the dark. Soon, there were no more steps and just a straight path for her.

As she kept walking, the only thing heard was the clicking of her boots as she took each step deeper and deeper down the hall. Her imagination began to wonder, conjuring what could possibly be waiting for her not just in the dark but at the end of the path. Her mind endlessly played tricks on her, making her believe she was hearing things and freaking her out.

She paused and looked back in the direction she came from, pondering if she should turn back or not. When she shook her head and decided to keep going, she got the biggest scare of her life. She knocked into some hard yet soft, that freaked her out to the point she jumped and gasped loudly. Losing her footing, she was about to fall backwards when a hand grabbed her and kept the girl from falling.

Amaris blinked to see red and instantly regret coming here when her brown eyes met red ones.

"What a surprise Amaris, I didn't think you'd come all the way down here", Alucard said with amusement in his tone.

She blushed slightly, realizing that she was right against the vampire. "Oh i ah... I was following this mist and it lead me here", she said frantically as she took a step.

Amaris saw the smirk on his lips and knew what was going on, "That.. was you, wasn't it?" she asked dryly. referring to the dark mist she just spoke about.

He chuckled, "You can always go back, by yourself", he offered as he turned to walk away but before he could even get a decent amount of space he felt a tug on his clothes. The vampire turned his head to see Amaris had a hold on him, making that smirk all the wider. Seeing the bashful expression on her face was indication enough of her answer, he quickly got used to her stubbornness. Classifying it as something else instead of annoying.

With a snicker, he began to walk with her steps matching his. Amaris didn't dare to release the piece of fabric in her fist, the thought of being with the vampire was more settling than being all alone in this darkness.

Amaris found the silence this time more nerve racking than scary. The relationship between her an Alucard in the last two weeks had gone from nothing to this sensitive awareness. She doesn't see the vampire as her personal babysitter that her older sister appointed. Instead, she sees something else, but that something else she isn't too sure about. Really, she can't seem to figure it out. This line between following orders and individual thoughts is a blurred about Alucard, she just can't seem to figure that part of the vampire out.

Though, he could say the same about her. Amaris is always this stubborn teenager who follows what her sister says and does what she's expected to do. Yet, the girl harbors secrets of not just herself but her family. Revealing generations of hunters and a young girl who can't be turned into a vampire even though she's indeed a virgin. He can tell, with not just those dreams alone, but by just the way she acts. From the time she's been in the mansion, the only indict Amaris has gotten in trouble for was today. Along with what happened at the mission, Alucard found Amaris equally as interesting as Seras or his Master if not more.

The girl paused when she notice the vampire in front at stopped, feeling like it was safe she released her hold. She peaked to see what had made Alucard stop and realized they were in his domain. Amaris scanned the seemingly medieval setting; faint lighting, dark mist clouding the brick floor and a single decent arm chair that more seemed like a Thrown for a king.

The vampire heard a giggle raise from Amaris as she walked past him and towards the chair. When she didn't say anything, he frowned slightly, "What's so funny?"

Amaris spun around to face Alucard, it seemed as if she was dancing through the mist,"It suits you, this place" she commented with a smirk.

He raised a brow at her, "And How's that?". He asked, earning another giggle from the girl

"Come on, it's not that hard to figure you and your history out. Especially with Integra", Amaris informed.

The vampire hummed in wonder. So she did know, about everything. About him being Vlad Tepes, Vlad the Impaler, Dracula, and about the Hellsings. His master told the girl everything. It made Alucard question the girl. Even thought acts awkward and nervous, she's never been scared of him. She gets scared easily but ever afraid of him, the count. Dismissing his thoughts, he placed himself in his chair.

Amaris groaned softly, feeling awkward seeing no where for her to go but remain standing. the girl's fingers intertwined behind her as she shifted nervously. The vampire noticing this only smirked at her.

"You can use that, if you want", he said while pointing at something.

The girl's expression lit slightly, thinking the vampire had a nice side to him. However, when she followed the direction he was pointing act her jaw dropped to see he meant his black coffin.

"oh hell no. Not going near that", she said bluntly while crossing her arms. Coffins and her don't get along if you get what she means.

Amaris' reaction was just as he expected, he wonders how she'd reaction to what's coming next.

The vampire held out a hand to her, browns eyes widened at the gesture. The orbs shifted in slight panic as her arms fell to her sides. She hesitantly took a small step towards Alucard. Anxiety ran through her entire body, she bit her lower lip in an effort to calm the nerves.

"Tell me Amaris, why didn't you tell my master, your sister about your abilities?" his deep voice echoed through the room.

"Because", she started with a sweetly gentle voice as her fingers rested on his palm softly. "I promised my mom I'd keep it a secret". she said as her free hand tucked a black lock behind her ear. "She thought that if other vampires caught wind of a virgin girl whom they could drink blood from without the headache of turning, I'd become their slave and be wasted away". Her eyes remained fixed on his entrancing crimson orbs, she always liked vampire eyes for some reason.

His larger hand curled around her smaller one, lead the girl closer to him. "You're mother sounds like a smart human". He feels her hand tense.

"S... She was", Amaris corrected the vampire, eyes averting from his. Her movements paused when feeling the edge of the chair rub against her knee.

Alucard could see the emotions flashing through those big brown eyes of hers. From sad to shy to nerves to unsure. Which was all true. On top of dealing with the mourning of her family, she needs to figure out whatever is going on right now. Amaris feels super nerves around the vampire yet at the same time feels comfortable. As if she's known him before and can deal with him naturally. Even the whole vampire thing didn't scare her. maybe it was because of how much her sister trusted him?

Amaris noticed herself breathing slightly heavier, a weird feeling began to settle deep in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't tell whether it was good or bad. The girl's thoughts were cut short as she feels a familiar hand snake up her back. Amaris' breath paused in her throat as she looked to the vampire for answers.

"Alucard?", her voice sounded the most delicate than he's ever heard. Those red eyes seemingly luring her closer and closer, they completely captivated her. Amaris parted her lips to say something but no sound came out. She found herself inching towards him, hesitantly. With a million thoughts storming through her mind, the only one that seemed to listen to was; _Don't stop_. The girl is instantly reminded of her dream from the feeling of his hands on her, heat raised all over her body.

The vampire made sure to not use any tricks on the girl, he wasn't trying to fool her into anything but instead allow her the option to choose. Seeing that she was in fact coming close and no pushing him away had been enough of an answer.

Amaris' hair fell in front of her face as she flirted between the lines of danger and want. She knew Integra would probably hate her, but isn't not like she has to know. right? Alucard for sure wasn't going against his master's wish, which was no turn the girl into a vampire like he did Seras.

The girl placed her free hand gently on the vampire's shoulder. Both sealing the space that lingered between their lips. She drew a breath at the coldness, there wasn't much going back after crossing this line. Especially since it actually felt ...nice.

* * *

**So...that ending loll. **

**leave a review to let me know how i'm doing! no flames please. **

**Song quote:Toxic by Britney spears**

**Until the next Chapter.**


	6. Putting Her Defenses Up

**Hey all~here's chapter six. **

**Shout out to all who have Read/Followed/Favourited/Reviewed. I appreciate you giving me your time. **

**Enjoy Chapter 6!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Putting Her Defenses Up**

"But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand  
You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show"

- Demi Lovato

* * *

She laid in the comfort of her bed, constantly tossing and turning was all she did. Sleep didn't come very easily to the girl for more than one reason. Due to Integra giving Amaris the day off, Seras and the others went off on an assigned mission. Plus, what happened between her and the vampire still placed her in a trance.

Just thinking about it made her blush. She buried herself in the deep blue sheets, trying hard to push the kiss out of her mind. However every time she tried, the girl's body would just betray her. Amaris felt the lingering chill against her warm lips. Luckily that was as far as things went but it still caused the girl to get flustered. She groaned, wishing that she didn't have to get up in the morning, or more face the vampire. Most likely she won't see him in the morning but still, Amaris has this talent of somehow getting captured by Alucard.

She clinched onto the golden locket in her hand, wondering what her mother would say about her daughter making out with a vampire. Yea, that's a conversation the girl did not want to think about.

Unable to fall asleep, she decided to get up. silently she opened her door and crept into the hallway. Amaris managed to find her way to her sister's room, it wasn't that hard to find since their rooms were just on the opposite sides of the building. The girl paced back and forth in front of Integra's room, still debating whether or not to enter. Was she even there? won't she be mad? It's like 3 in the morning of course she'd be mad. Maybe she's not in bed yet, the others haven't gotten back yet. Or maybe she's in the office?

With a huff, Amaris turned the knob ever so silently. She pecked her head through the crack to see the woman hadn't been in her room yet, the sheets still untouched. She bit her lip, feeling slightly guilty she closed back the door.

"Amaris what are you doing?".

The voice made the girl jump out of her skin. Letting out a breath, Amaris turned to see Integra behind her.

She grinned sleepily, "oh um... well...", she rubbed the back of her head, "I um..don't a bad dream...?", she lied.

The woman took a look at her sister, seeing the girl's hair was super messy from constant turning, the cream wool sweater hung off one shoulder, revealing a black tank top underneath, her black shorts hiked up the girls' thigh, plus she was missing a slipper.

Integra sighed tiredly, "Only this once". She didn't feel like aruging and just let the girl have her way this once. With that said, Amaris happily followed her sister into the room, closing the door behind her. As the woman went to get ready for bed, her sister decided to just jump into the neat bed. Choosing to peal the sheets from the right side, she slipped right under the cold covers, the chill felt good against her exposed skin.

Her moment of bliss was interrupted by invading thoughts of the vampire again, making the girl blush.

"You're not getting sick are you?". Integra asked as she got into bed on the left, seeing her sister's face become quite red.

Amaris' heart skipped a beat, "Oh no no i'm fine... i think". she said.

The woman watched her sister cautiously, something was up but what? "Perhaps it's best if you rest tomorrow instead".

"What? No i can't! You gave me one day off already", the girl explained with wide eyes.

Integra gave her a parent like stare, "It won't do you any good if your unwell during your lessons, it'll just be troublesome".

Amaris felt all the more guilty, she sunk into the covers as she started at her sister. "I'm...sorry Integra...", she said with a frail voice. "I didn't mean to become a burden or cause trouble or anything like that...".

The older woman was taken aback by how forward the girl was being. She had never seen Amaris so apologetic, as if she was a child being scolded for behaving badly. A smile curled Integra's lips as she brought a hand to the girl's head, giving her a gentle pat. "I've never thought of you as any of those things Amaris, so just go to sleep".

The girl smiled sweetly at her sister, feeling better. Integra watched as the girl closed her eyes and soon was able to fall asleep. Her sister sighed, thinking something had been bothering the girl and it wasn't a nightmare. She'll figure it out in the morning. Hopefully by then Amaris returns to her usual self.

* * *

In the morning Amaris found herself staring at a notes that was placed right in front of her face. She blinked at the piece of paper, trying to figure out what it said but her eyes didn't want to cooperate.

_"You had a bit of a fever, rest today" - Integra_

Amaris couldn't help but smile. You wouldn't think the two female were only officially family two weeks ago by how close they've become. It made the girl feel better enough to get up and at least move back to her own room. Her sister was nice enough to allow one night, a second might be pushing it.

As she made her way to the opposite wing of the mansion, Amaris was surprised to see Seras at her door.

"Morning Seras", she greeted tiredly.

The blond turned to the girl with a smile, "Good morning Amaris, how are you feeling? I heard you weren't feeling well", she explained.

Amaris gave Seras a wary smile, "A bit better, Integra let me rest for the day", she informed her friend as she opened the door for the both of them to go in. "Was that why you wanted to give me a visit?", Amaris asked as she hopped back into bed.

The female vampire closed the door behind her, "Well um that and I guess i just wanted someone to talk to", Seras sheepishly admitted, making the girl giggle.

"Then what should be talk about first?", Amaris asked, she panted the spot in front of her, signalling to the vampire to come and side.

Seras let out a depressing sigh, "Well you see", she began as she gently sat beside her human friend. "It's about last night's mission...". The blond went on to explain about the details of the mission. About what happened at the hospital and with the appearance of Father Anderson who was sent under a special division from the Vatican. Seras even told the girl about what happened with the attacks on her and Alucard and about how Sir Integra handled the situation.

"Oh so that's why she came home so last", Amaris spoke out loud. Remembering that it was about 3 in the morning when she went to her sister's room. Plus, she couldn't help but wonder about Alucard for a second. The girl didn't dare to ask about the vampire, she felt too embarrassed for some reason.

The blond vampire nodded at the statement with a sigh, she brought her knees to her chest, "feel so terrible i mean, what am i supposed to do?". she asked with a frail voice.

Amaris felt sad for her friend, Seras had explained about the whole 'starving vampire' thing. She knew both Alucard and Integra were just waiting for the female vampire to accept the fact she needs to drink blood.

"It's alright Seras", Amaris started softly with a kind smile, "I'm sure you'll come to terms with it soon, I won't force it on you like the others but they are right about her body needing the blood. Since you're not human, instead of water it'll crave blood". The girl explained, hoping it would help Seras understand how important the need for her to drink blood is for a vampire.

The vampire blinked at her friend before Amaris found herself embraced by strong yet gentle arms, "Thanks Amaris, for understanding". Seras whispered softly.

A smile curled the Hellsing gir's lips as she wrapped arms around the vampire, she was glad to help a friend, it made her feel good. "Anytime Seras".

After they released each other from their embrace, Seras had to leave. It seems that she didn't as much sleep as Amaris so she wanted to head to her room. Once again, leaving Amaris once again all alone. She fell back with sigh, it was about 3 in the afternoon. she decided to take a bath, it might get her to relax a bit. The girl dragged herself out of bed and into her bathroom. Setting the tub so that the water ran as she began to take off her clothes. Placing them in a basket before dipping her feet into the hot water.

Amaris let out a satisfied sigh from the heat, it felt good against her tired skin. The girl stopped the water when it reached her shoulders, it was nice to have a deep tub like this one. Now she really felt like a princess. Amaris rested her body against the white tub, eyes finding themselves staring at the patterned tiles. Seeing red roses surround her, she couldn't help but be reminded of her mother.

Camilla always had a love for roses, even after the attack. Everywhere they traveled, her mother would plant a bed of roses. Amaris wasn't sure whether it was for hobby or signature. As long as it made her happy, Amaris was fine with it. Thinking about her mother only brought the girl back to her reality. She giggled when she thought about this one time with her mother.

_The two had been laughing at the movie 'Twilight' for the longest time, they had just finished watching the first movie and were now moving onto the second. Amaris couldn't believe how far off the film was compared to the real thing. It drove the girl to tears by now funny the corny lines and bad acting were. _

_After their laughing fit was over, Camilla began to clean up the mess the popcorn left behind when they threw it at the tv. The short black haired woman shook her head, "The silly things humans come up with huh", she commented with a smile. _

_Amaris, who had been curled up on the couch sick, watched her mom clean. She felt bad that she was too sick to help, the girl always had bad health. "Hey mom..", a soft voice called to the woman. _

_"Yes Amaris?", Camilla glanced to her daughter as she continued to clean up. The girl hesitated to ask the question but felt it was reasonable, "Does... that happen? I mean... is it even possible for a vampire and human to be like that? Fall in love i mean". she said innocently. _

_The woman was caught off guard, it was understandable considering the movie they just watched. Her mother sighed as she paused to look up at her daughter. It was a touchy subject but one needed to be cleared. "I'm not sure Amaris. I believe it's possible but i haven't heard any stories about it...But i can tell you is that love is a mystery on it's own. It's something you can't control nor predict. But remember Amaris", her mother said as she stood up. "Vampire are monsters, not everyone can love a monster". _

_The girl looked at her mother with a confused expression, making Camilla giggle. Her daughter is young, yet to experience anything like of the sort. "It's alright, you'll understand when you get older". _

_"ah mom...", Amaris called to the woman as she walked off into the kitchen. "Yes?". _

_"What...what would you do if I was like Bella", she dared to ask, Camilla froze where she stood. The bowl in her hand trembled at the question. Of course the girl would ask questions like that, she's in this world where creatures in the movies are real. Curiosity would obviously get the better of Amaris, but still, it frightened Camilla. She just wished for her daughter to be happy and not like how she is. _

_Her mother let out a sigh before turning to her daughter. She placed down the bowl to pat Amaris gently on the head, "I wouldn't like it and would probably do everything in my power to keep it from happening, but if your happy and safe...", Camilla took a breath, "I 'd accept it because I love you. There are few good vampires, but not many. Still... you're young, i'm sure you can find a nice human boy.". the woman said with a smile. _

Amaris couldn't help but think the whole thing was ironic. Who knew three years later she'd end up in this situation. It was almost unbelievable. Whether or not her mother would slap the stupid out of her, she'd never know. In a way, Amaris was glad her mother was gone, this way the woman didn't have to witness any of what was going on. The whole time she was thinking about Camilla and Integra, she didn't get to figure out her feelings. It was all making her head spin with problem after problem. or it could be the heat from the bath making her feel dizzy.

Soaked enough, Amaris carefully gets out of the bath. As she dried herself in front of the mirror, she tried to avoid looking at her reflection. Amaris hated her body, especially because of all the scars and wounds she's gotten over the years from hunting. Though the large one on her back didn't bother her too much, the more visible ones made the girl depressed. Like the scars took away what little feminine looks she had. Sure she had a decent curvy figure but that didn't matter when you look all beaten up.

She hoped the uniform she'd have to wear for school covered or hide most of the faint wounds. Amaris didn't want any more attention than needed when she already had so much to deal with.

Amaris went into her room and got changed into a different set of clothes, she hadn't eaten. Plus she'd figure Integra would want to make sure she's alive and not dying in bed. The girl was quickly stuck with what to wear. should she go causal? dress up a little? or- wait wait wait... she's just going to get something to eat, not go on a date.

She face palmed herself, come on Amaris, get yourself together. It's not like you've never been ki-kissed before. She started blushing before she even got dressed. Amaris shook her head, mentally slapping herself.

The girl quickly slipped on a blue school girl like skirt, her favourite black 'Falling the in reverse' sweater and her army boots. Amaris decided to just leave her hair in it's messy condition only because she was just getting hungry.

Amaris made her way to the Kitchen, where she saw Walter making tea for Integra.

"Good afternoon Miss Amaris", he greeted the girl with a smile.

She strolled beside the elder man, "Afternoon Walter, Tea for Integra?". she asked sweetly.

"Yes, she told me you weren't feeling to well this morning", he informed the girl, since he was in charge of most of her lessons.

Amaris rubbed the back of her head in slight embarrassment. "yea... but I feel better now". she hummed, "Walter... um can I take it for her?". the girl asked shyly.

Walter blinked, but then smiled. "Why not, i'll make you both something in the meantime".

The girl looked at him with surprise, "how did you know?". she didn't even say anything about being hungry and coming here for something to eat.

The butler chuckled, "Well you haven't eaten since the other day, it's only natural you'd be hungry".

she giggled, that's Walter for you. "Okay, i'll be see you in the office!", she said with a smile before carefully taking the tray of tea and headed to where her sister was.

Amaris walked very carefully, not wanting to drop or break anything. The last time the girl broke a tea cup, Intrega and Walter both made her write a full essay about British tea ware. Luckily, she reached the office with everything still alive. Amaris, with one hand under the tray, knocked on the door. Once she heard Integra's voice she pushed the door open to walked in. She instantly turned to stone. There he was, the vampire she hoped to not see during the day stood beside her sister.

_'Yea... I should have brushed my hair.' , _she thought with a groan. "um Afternoon", she said softly as she walked over with the tea. Brown eyes shifted between the tray and Alucard. Amaris could already feel the heat raising from his stare as she placed the tray gently on the desk. The vampire was surprised to see the girl, during this time she's usually in the opposite side of the building. He found her reaction to him quite amusing, it was obvious that she was even more surprised.

Integra smiled at the girl, "Good afternoon Amaris, how are you feeling?" her sister asked as she placed the paper in her hand down.

Amaris began to feel nervous, it was like she couldn't breath. "Oh um much better, thanks again for letting me sleep in". she thanked, remembering the note from this morning.

"You were feeling unwell Amaris?". The deep voice from the vampire asked, his attention on the girl. It made her glow slightly to see he cared, somewhat.

Integra rose a brow at the vampire referring to the girl by her actual name, Interesting.

The younger sister felt a rush of panic, she giggled nonchalantly to hide her uneasy feelings, "No no i just ah". she couldn't think of what to say. Her fingers fidgeted between themselves, Amaris felt as if she'd burst into flames.

Integra took a slip from the cup, "She had a small fever last night, that's all", the Hellsing woman answered for the struggling girl. Her blue eyes darted between the two, she remembered there being something wrong with Amaris last night. She watched them both with question. Seeing how her sister was avoiding the vampire, and the vampire was paying a little too much attention to her sister. 'Trouble'.

"Amaris, about tomorrow's lessons", Integra began, "You won't have them because you need to attend the School's orientation. I'll have a car drop and pick you up so don't be late. uniform is required, i'll have Walter give it to you later".

The girl nodded excitedly, she'll have time away to think properly. "What time should I be ready in the morning?", Amaris was trying her best to act normal, especially in front of Integra.

"By at least 8, the school is not too far from here", her sister informed. "Also, I'll be giving you a cell phone for emergence. only emergencies, is that understood?"

"Completely", Amaris answered softly with a smile. She made the mistake of looking up, her eyes captured by crimson ones. This time, she couldn't look away. The vampire had kept his stare on her the whole time, he noted her body language. How the girl went through a million emotions between the last minute, he found it enjoyable, how she tried to balance between the guilty girl and the good little sister.

The girl broke her eyes away from the vampire, feeling a sting in her chest. "um i'm going to see what's taking Walter so long", she said quickly, needing a reason to escape from Alucard's stare.

Only to be stopped, "Amaris, I'm going to be having a Round Table meeting soon. I want you to attend, we'll discuss the details when you get home tomorrow".

"Oh um alright, i'll see you late then", she said quickly before rushing out. The girl shout the door behind her, back leaning against the wooden door as she let out the breath she didn't know was being held. Amaris bit her lip, she didn't like to keep secrets from Integra. Especially after the last mission, but her heart told her she can't say anything. Not yet at least. The girl snapped out of her daze and walk to find Walter.

* * *

Integra couldn't help but notice the way her vampire servant was behaving towards her sister. What made things all the more obvious was how Amaris acted. It gave the woman a new headache to worry about.

She looked at the man in red, "I believe you're taking this babysitting far too seriously, Alucard", The woman commented with a smirk. Of course she knew what was going on, Amaris is a dead give away. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

The vampire snickered, "You have to admit the girl is entertaining to watch".

"I thought you didn't like babysitting humans?", Integra taunted wickedly while taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't, but she's interesting. No typical human would take the risks she does", he explained with a smirk, remembering the other day in the basement.

Integra chuckled," Don't forget what your orders are, Alucard". she reminded sternly.

"I don't think that will be a problem anymore". he said. Of course they both knew what the other meant. As long as his master says otherwise, there's no harm in what's going on, or going to happen.

* * *

**That's it for now! **

**review to let me know how i'm doing! no flames!**

**song quote: Heart attack by Demi Lovato **

**Until the next chapter!**


	7. Wanna Be Your Victim

**Hey all! here's chapter 7! I don't own anything but Amaris Ferose!**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Wanna Be Your Victim**

"_Something lately drives me crazy_  
_Has to do with how you make me_  
_Struggle to get your attention_  
_Calling you brings aprehension_"

- Simon Curtis

* * *

Amaris stood in front of her dresser mirror, combing her hair slowly. No matter how much she combed, her hair would still look messy. With a sigh, she gave up and placed the black brush on the wooden dresser. She turned to the window, there was a full moon out tonight. Amaris always thought full moons were pretty, even if they were unlucky. The girl crawled into bed, tired from the whole day and even more tired thinking about having to go to school in the morning. Sure it was just an orientation, but it was high school. plus, she was going to be this 'new girl'. She prayed that 'weird' wouldn't be added to the title.

The girl stared at the uniform that was neatly placed on her dresser, Walter had stopped by to give it to her. She had yet to open it the wrapped school clothes. Amaris actually dreaded tomorrow, she didn't have good high school experiences in the past. Plus she rather not stand out, for the sake of her sister. She didn't want to become a bother, sitting quietly in the corner suited Amaris.

Amaris closed her eyes. It was going to be so hard, even though she'd be able to get away from the mansion. Still, Amaris wasn't comfortable with the whole school situation. She sighed against her pillow. She needed to get some sleep, but didn't feel tired. The girl did not want another restless night. Her thoughts were answered when she felt a weight push the bed down. Her eyes shot open to see a white glove, body feeling trapped against something much larger than she is.

The girl didn't dare turn her head to face him. "Alucard, what are you doing?", she asked with a whining tone. Brown eyes shifted to look up at the vampire hovering over her.

He watched the girl through crimson eyes, "You ran away". he stated, recalling what happened earlier in the office. The sound of his voice made her shiver slightly.

She could feel his eyes roaming her body, how they drifted down the black buttoned shirt to her white shorts. He could tell that her body began to heat under his gaze as she turned a feverish red.

Amaris bit her lower lip, "So what if I did", she retorted back. The girl kept her eyes on the full moon, the red orbs were so alluring and tempted her to look. Her legs fidgeted under the vampire, realizing there was no chance of escape this time.

"Are you feeling guilty now?", he taunted "It was you who chose". A smirk curled against his lips.

Her breath paused in her throat. "I know...But she's my sister. the last thing i want to do is disappoint her". the girl admitted with a frail voice.

Alucard snickered at her words, especially since his master already knew what was going on because of her actions. It was comical. How the two sisters avoid around the topic in front of each other, both for the same reasons as the next. Amusement at its finest.

The vampire snaked a hand under the girls' waistline, making her back arch to shape his arm. She gasped, the sudden action forced the girl to look at Alcuard, wanting to know what in the world he was doing. She parted her lips to say something but found no words coming out. As he lowered himself, she left his body pressed against hers. The sudden realization of the situation made her blush. Amaris instantly turned away in reflex, but was stopped by a white gloved hand. Placed on her chin, the vampire guided her back to face him once again.

Amaris felt her breath fading, she didn't know what this rush was. It scared her slightly. As a last resort, she placed her hands against the junction between his shoulders and chest, trying to push him away. He chuckled at her weak attempts to stop him, finding them rather cute.

When the girl finally knew there was no more running from this vampire, she stopped trying to push him away. Amaris surrendered to the pretty crimson eyes. Alucard no longer felt her body rejecting his touch as she relaxed under him. Those big brown eyes stared openly at him, his fangs began to throb, encouraging to indulge in his crave for her blood. He wondered just how sweet it would taste on his tongue, the red toxic liquid that he desired so. it was just under the thin layer of her skin. A bitter feeling settled into the vampire, remembering that the girl had been bitten before. An urge to mark her as his increased with each lingering second they grew closer and closer.

Amaris was slightly scared, not knowing what to expect with this vampire. Would he be like the others? Would he be rough and bruise her? or gentle? Would it hurt and sting? or become sweet and pleasurable? A pain in her chest began to grow. Feeling he'll leave a new scar on her. What would he say about the other scars? would he care? she doubted that. Then what? what was this unknowing emotion she felt? this longing for the vampire, out all of the others this was much stronger. Even though it has only been less than a month, why does it feel so familiar?

"Alucard", she called to him slowly with a sweetly low voice, almost as if luring the vampire in with no effort. The girls' eyes shifting between his eyes and lips as he inched to close the space. This time however was different from the first time. It was more forceful and rough, making a soft moan escape from under the harsh kiss.

He felt the girl under him tremble from his rough touch, her fingers had clawed into the fabric of his red coat. The vampire smirked into the kiss, seeing those brown eyes haze from the forceful pleasure. A shiver ran down her body as she felt his tongue slither passed her teeth. She closed her eyes in reflex, her fingers trembled against the vampire. Amaris was always weak to pleasure and even more to pain.

It felt as if it were hours before Alucard broke the heated kiss, leaving the girl panting to catch her breath. The haze was still in affect, making her not noticing the vampire directed his attention lower. Amaris' breath hitched when she felt a lick against her neck. A surge of panic unclouded her mind instantly.

"N-no..I have school to-tomorrow", she pleaded, but the problem with this vampire was that he didn't listen to pleads. He felt her small hands gently push against him to get his attention, but he simply ignored it. Locking himself to the flesh of her neck, there was no chance he was about to let this opportunity go.

He found her attempts rather amusing though, a chuckle escaped from him, "Don't worry Amaris, one bite won't hurt". he said with a hint of sarcasm.

The girl groaned, "easy for you to say...", she commented to herself. Still, the vampire didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. the girl's body began to prepare for the worse, it had been a very long time since the last incident when she got bitten.

It surprised the vampire when Amaris turned her neck, allowing him more access. "Just...try not to leave a scar...", she asked through a sweet voice. Of course that wasn't going to happen, that's what he was hoping for.

Alucard snickered at her demand, "try not to scream". He felt her hands clinch onto him from his taunting words.

A sensation tingled on Amaris' neck as the vampire opened his jaw. His cold breath caused her to flinch slightly, the anticipation was killing her. It felt like minutes when it was only seconds before a shock ran through her body. The girl's first thought was to scream, scream from how badly it hurt. The pain was too much for her to take, a loud gasp passed through her lips. Alucard instantly placed a palm over her parted lips to seal the cries away. She felt her body reacting to the sudden pain as it began to arch against the vampire on its own. She placed a shaky hand on top of Alucard's larger one, trying her best to not be loud.

The vampire's teeth sunk into her flesh, allowing the sweet crimson to flow into his mouth. It was just as he imagined, sweet. She was lucky that he could control his thirst unlike most vampires who wouldn't give it a second thought to drain the girl. He pulled out his teeth from their places, even with Amaris' voice muffled by his hand, soft moans could still be heard. The vampire's tongue began to lick her wounds, making sure that not a single drop of her blood was wasted away. It stung, but she couldn't decided whether it was pain or pleasure anymore. He could tell it pained her, with every lick, her breath would hitch.

Alucard brought himself away from her neck once he was done. Looking at the wounds he left, the vampire momentarily forgot the girl was still human. He half expected her to become like him. The vampire shifted his crimson eyes to see that Amaris was still Amaris. Tears from the pain formed puddles at the corners of her eyes. He removed the hand from her mouth, she allowed his hand to slip out of hers to whip the clear water away.

the vampire hummed, "Vampire bites really don't have any affect on you". he stated.

Amaris giggled tiredly, "I really hope that's not why you did it". she hoped there was some other reason than curiosity that Alucard wanted to bite her. That was just wishful thinking.

he smirked, "There might be other reasons". His answered earned a surprised look from Amaris. She looked at the vampire to see if he was being sarcastic or not. Before she could decided, the girl began to giggle.

The vampire wondered what could she possibly be laughing about. His thoughts were answered as she raised a hand towards his face. He remained still while a gentle finger rested on the corner of his lips.

"You missed a spot", she said as her finger pulled back to reveal more of her blood. The vampire snickered, taking the blood stained finger into his mouth. Amaris shivered as she felt his tongue lap up the remaining droplets of sweet crimson.

She pulled her captured digit away when he parted his lips. "um I.."

"You should get some sleep Amaris, You have school in the morning", the vampire said, cutting her off. She parted her lips to say something just to close them back. A blush raised to her cheeks as the realization of what happened settled in. The girl felt Alucard's hold on her faded as he moved away. Amaris felt slightly sad for a moment.

The vampire noticed her disappointed expression, a smirk curled his lips. He had accomplished what he wanted. "Good night, Amaris".

"Night". she said shyly as she watched the vampire disappear before her eyes, leaving her to drown in both embarrassment and pain. She tired to fight back the urge to sleep, but with the amount of blood Alucard drank, sleep overpowered the girl. Sending her into darkness as her lids closed for the night.

* * *

**haha yea. thats just happened. **

**That's it for now, Pop a review and let me know how i'm doing. No Flames!**

**Song Quote: Super psycho love by Simon Curtis**

**Until the next chapter**


End file.
